


Birds of a Feather

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang and Bahamut go to scout ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> For easymode's prompt: rush.

  
Morning light spreads over Gran Pulse while Lightning and Snow cook breakfast, together, and everyone else watches them, surprised.

Swiftly, with spear in hand, Fang stands. The rest react on instinct, ready for a fight, and she laughs. “Don’t worry,” she says, “Just gonna scout ahead with Bahamut.”

She summons the dragon, then waits for him to unfurl his great wings. Fang’s about to jump onto his back, when Sazh stops her.

“Mind if I tag along?” he asks, standing.

Considering, she looks at him. “You’re a pilot, yeah?”

He nods once, and she grins. “Then let’s go, old man.”


End file.
